


Valentine's Day Mix (3rd Edition)

by JasnNCarly



Series: Wrestlers & You (Drabble Series) [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Some Valentine drabbles posted for the holiday in 2017.





	Valentine's Day Mix (3rd Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aware of how drabbles work. I swear. I think only a couple met the 100 word limit though. Ah well, I hope you enjoy them anyway.

**1.** **She really couldn’t stand his eyes on her. (Roman)**

She shifted uncomfortably under his stare; she really couldn’t stand his eyes on her – especially when they were in full on protective daddy mode.

You tried to help her out, hugging his waist as you assure your daughter, “The dress is beautiful, honey.”

She lets a wide smile emerge, “Could you help me put my hair up?”

You nod and wait for her to jog upstairs, “She’s not showing skin, and you’re going to have to deal with the fact that she has a body. Short of her wearing a burlap sack—”

“How do we make that happen?”

“Roman, be a good boy.” You slide to a position in front of him, lowering your voice a little, “And I’ll be a bad girl for you later.”

His fatherly pout transforms into a crooked grin, his hand sneaking in a pat of your behind, as you head upstairs to get your little girl ready for her first dance.

**2.** **“I just want to go home…” (Seth)**

“I just want to go home…” You playfully whine as his hold around your waist tightens; his response is clear as his chin slightly digs into your shoulder, “No.”

You got into town on Friday; you had enough time to shower and change before Seth arrived at your apartment, saying he was kidnapping you and your dog for the weekend. As much as you love spending almost the entire weekend in your boyfriend’s clothes or bed, it was Sunday.

“Listen, I need to shower—”

Seth lifts his head but refuses to loosen the death grip, “Good, let’s go.”

“I need to dress in my own clothes!”

“You like my clothes.” He covers your nude form with his own, staring down at you with wild bed hair, “You look hot in them, too.”

“Listen, I appreciate the whole I missed you thing. I love it and you; I really do. But I do have a home, babe. There are things I have to take care, you know?”

“You’re my home.” Seth’s words, accompanied by the sincerity of his puppy dog stare, weigh like a ton of bricks on your chest, especially when he adds, “Which is why I think you should live here with me.”

 

**3.** **They couldn’t remember a time when they weren’t scared. (Dean)**

“Am I doing this, right?”

You watch as the nurse helps Dean readjust the baby in his arms; your best friend had asked that you and Dean be her baby’s godparents. While Dean was terrified, you were honored. Your girl and her husband were on cloud nine, though horrified at the living being. They couldn’t even remember time when they weren’t scared; however, you know they can breathe in relief that the baby’s okay.

The little girl makes a sound that causes Dean’s eyes to widen and aim at you, but you walk over to join them, stroking the baby’s hair. As the child eases again in his arms again, you two lock eyes in a way you never have before – like the future might be this unpredictable to you one day.

**4.** **“I’m not good enough for you.” (Roman)**

You nearly break your neck, whipping your head to face him, “Wait, what?”

Roman pulls the car over, his hands continuing to grip the steering wheel, as he says the words with thick disdain, “I’m not good enough for you.”

“Shit, are you serious right now?” You wait for his dark stare to drift into your direction, “I told you!” Your hands began to move wildly in accord with your speech as you unbuckle yourself and throw your door open, continuing to snap, “I told you if you met my family they would drill you and us until we were fucking unrecognizable! They are fucking evil when they want to be! This is exactly why I didn’t want you to meet them!”

“(Y/N)!”

You slam the door on his call, climbing the few steps to your walkway and aim to get into your house before he can stop you; you had enough of everyone for the past four hours.

You hear his door slam seconds later, Roman’s voice calling to you again, “(Y/N)!”

“No! I don’t need you questioning us too!”

“Then help me to stop!”

“How! You—” Turning around to face him, you nearly fall over when you see him kneeling with a smile – a ring extended out to you. Your mouth goes dry even though you snap it shut.

“You gonna make me kneel on concrete all day? Or you gonna say yes?”

 

**5.** **His capacity for forgiveness wasn’t infinite. (Moxley)**

You didn’t have much, but you two were making it work. That was until his buddy failed to pay him for some flooring job, and you needed it to make rent. You were still a hundred dollars short, and this was strike two with the friend. Moxley’s capacity for forgiveness wasn’t infinite.

You fan the money out on your mattress one last time, sighing heavily, “I will talk to the landlord tomorrow. I can have the last of the money by the end of the week. I’ll just—pick up some hours at the bar.”

“That’s not the fucking point, (Y/N)!”

“Well, we can keep bitching or figure out a solution! I’m telling you that we’ll be fine!” You had managed to watch your tone and blood pressure until now, “I get that you’re pissed, but I’m not going to sit here and suffer because one of your fucking friends failed. This is my home, too!”

Jon fingers flex in and out, balling into fists even as he drops down to sit on the mattress beside you. When you hear him take a breath, you rest a hand on his thigh and glance at him over your shoulder, subtly encouraging him to speak, “I think the landlord thinks you’re cute.”

“All the more reason for me to do it, not you.” You start to put the money back into the reformed pickle jar – your bank of the moment, and stick it back in its hiding spot.

Jon rests flat on his back when you return, and you know the frustration is killing him. You don’t bother to be subtle, removing your t-shirt as you straddle his lap, and indulge in the beautiful smile he finally lets emerge, “Well, before I can fix this, I gotta get you to calm down, right? Bring it on, Mox.”

 

**6.** **“You used me?” (Seth)**

“So that’s what you did? You used me?” He begins to pull you into his lap as you try to get away, “Just to get over your shitty day.”

“Be happy that you are my happy place, Rollins.” You drape your arms loosely around him and teasingly move your barely covered behind against his sweatpants covered lap, “You get to be my outlet for all that work frustration.”

“You know,” Seth’s fingers brush your hair behind your shoulder, his tone suddenly very serious, “you don’t have to stay there, (Y/N). I know…you’re too damn stubborn and proud for your own good, but if you need to quit. Quit.”

Uncomfortable, you lose all humor too, as your fingernails tease his exposed shoulder, “Right, this coming from the guy who just bitched about me using him? How would you feel when your new roommate wasn’t pulling her weight around here?”

His answer is quiet, but it appears without a second’s hesitation, “I’d feel honored she trusted me enough to take care of her.”

 

**7.** **He was terrified of small spaces and she knew. (Roman)**

Roman looked like a caged animal, even as they assured the two of you that the elevator would be operational again any minute (it had been nearly twenty). The lights flickered when they wanted to, leaving mostly a red glow in the dimly lit confines.

The two of you had agreed to attend the black tie event together, but the new hotel where the event was being held still had a few items to work out in their building. You used hand to gather and twist your hair up; you then used the other to fan yourself off, hoping you make up stood up to the heat. This action caused his back and forth pace to slightly still, his eyes glued to you even though it took you a second to notice.

You continue with your action, slightly flustered by his stare. You knew he was terrified of small spaces, but you had no idea how to help – this action had an effect but you had no idea why, “You okay?”

“Are you trying to distract me?” Roman is down to a few steps back and forth, eyes refusing to look into yours as he – instead – looks you up and down, “Because it’s working.”

“No, I was just—” You stop fanning yourself, swallowing hard as you continue to hold your hair up, “It’s hot.”

“Mmhmm.”

Roman only manages this sound before his lips are on yours, his arms gathering you up slightly off your feet. You make a small sound of your own, dropping your hands to your sides, as he presses you into the wall; when the elevator moves again, you’re unsure if it’s real or in your fuzzy imagination.

 

**8.** **“Don’t give me that look.” (Seth)**

“Don’t give me that look, (Y/N).” Seth’s hand moves up and down your outer thigh, attempting to calm you down, “I can’t do much, but I could at least help my girl get away from something she hates. Let me do this.”

“No, I’m not with you because I wanna be taken care of. This conversation is going nowhere.” You try to leave, but his arm curled around your waist tightens as his hand grips your thigh, “No, I’m not quitting my job.”

“Do you trust me?”

“How could you even ask me that? Of course, I do.”

“Then know that I trust you. I can handle things while you find a new job.” Seth kisses your jaw then the side of your throat; you can literally feel his smile before he whispers in your ear, “I got you, babe. Let your man handle things.”

**9.** **There were only so many things you could hide from. (Moxley)**

There were only so many things you could hide from; Jon Moxley was not one of them. With your back pressed to your own front door, your eyes drifted up into his. His hands were planted on the hardwood surface around you, trapping you in place as you tried so desperately to avoid this conversation.

He had heard you at the party; Jon knew how you felt about him. As much as you wanted to hide it, you were infatuated – lusting in a way you never had before. He gave you a nervous energy, always on pins and needles when he was anywhere near, but this invasion of space made it damn near impossible to breathe.

 

**10.** **“I can’t stand you.” (Seth)**

Seth’s frustration grew as you pressed on his shoulders, forcing him to sit back down on the couch, “I can’t stand you.”

“Oooo, say it again real slow.” You narrow your eyes as him, sitting beside him and throwing your legs over his lap, “You are supposed to take it easy. You hating me for making sure that happens? That just means I’m doing something right.”

“Tell me again why I’m with a woman who just thinks she gets to run everything.”

“Because I’m wonderful at getting exactly what I want,” You take his chin in your hand, forcing him to stare at you as you kiss his pout, “That includes whatever I want from you.”

 

**11.** **She was broken in a lot of ways, but there was a brilliance in her that he wanted to know all about.(Moxley)**

Jon has no idea how to respond to you as you avoid him;  _you_  still unsure of how he got into your apartment. He had no clue he was part of the reason you had sat home on a Saturday night, half way through the bottle of the hardest liquor in your bare cupboards.

You shook your head, bringing the bottle to your lips again, as he grabbed one of the two small chairs at your dinner table, bringing it up to your side at the couch. Straddling it, the back of the chair pressed to his chest, he crossed his arms and eyed you closely, “You should stop.”

“Why? Because you said so? Excuse me, if I don’t bow down to the almighty Moxley.”

 

**12.** **“Get away from me!” (Seth)**

“Get away from me!” You shouted, trying to get back into the house, only to have him catch your waist; the loud scream leaving your lips just before the water rushed around you.

The pool water was fresh, but you didn’t want to go in on a cold summer night – despite his excitement. You had no choice now as you were swimming in the deep end.

Seth’s cackle caused you to slap water at him before smoothing your hair back, “Damn it, babe!” Your teeth immediately begin to chatter as small breeze comes through the air, “I’m freezing!”

“Aw, come here…” The water easily aides him as he catches your waist and brings you to him, “I can warm you up, you know?”

“No, you got me in this damn pool now. I’m not doing anything in this water.” You hold your hands to his chest, trying not to smile as he attacks you with quick pecks to your cheeks and throat, “You gonna have to deal with a pissed off girlfriend now.”

“Or…” His hand is like a hot brick, causing you to gasp, as he slips it under your shirt and presses against the small of your back, “I can start to calm you down here then warm you up in the house.”

**13.** **The kiss tasted like tears. (Moxley)**

The kiss tasted like tears; your first kiss with Moxley drips with bittersweet tenderness. You are uncertain if he really wanted it, or he was just desperate to stop you from crying.

You hated when you got like this, talking about the past and feeling weak. Your heart ached for multiple reasons as his lips caressed yours, no invasion of tongue or passion. Instead, it was an unspoken understanding that he give you with the intimate touch, departing the kiss with a gentle smack. His fingers immediately tucking your hair behind your ears as his thumbs sneak to your cheeks to wipe away the tears you had shamefully allowed to fall.

Every bit of you wants to question what monumental thing just happened, but you remain in a stunned silence when his smile assures you that nothing else has to be said.

**14.** **“I hope one day you’re as happy as you’re pretending to be.” (Moxley)**

“You know what, Mox?” You snap as you grab your bag and keys, “I hope one day you’re as happy as you’re pretending to be.” When you attempt to shove past him, he stops you – his hands on your biceps, “Get the fuck outta my way.”

“No, wait.” Mox growls when you try to pass him anyway, “Stop.”

“What? I’m not going to stand here as you just ignore me and—”

“You’re right, okay? Is that what you need to hear?” He lets you go, stepping back and putting his arms behind his back, “I’m pissed about what happened.”

 

**15.** **His eyes brimmed with unshed tears, but neither of you mentioned it. (Moxley)**

“So why lie to me? Why pretend like everything is okay?”

“Because I have to fix it. Me, myself, and I. Not you.”

“That’s no excuse to hide from me.” You set your stuff down on the counter once more, closing the distance between you, “You can lean on me, Mox.” You take his hands from behind him, forcing his arms around you, and continue, unafraid, “I want you to.”

You refused to acknowledge the glossiness of his stare, knowing it would send him further over the edge; especially as he cringes at his own sniffle and locks his hands at your waist. You snake your arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug, “I’m here for you.”

**16.** **“I promised myself I wouldn’t let you complete me.” (Seth)**

You are in and out of sleep, but he has been up for hours. His sleep schedule, revolving around endless work related appearances and mechanics, is chaotic at best. It is in this half slumber state that you swear he talks to you. Eyelids too heavy to open, you listen as he speaks softly into the air, almost as though he is confessing to a priest.

“I promised myself…I wouldn’t let you complete me.” From the sound of his voice, the feel of his breath, he is still spooning you; his fingers ghost your skin as he continues, “I don’t ever wanna let you down, (Y/N). I can’t afford to lose you. So…I’m going to ask you to marry me tomorrow…and you’re going to say yes. Then, maybe, I won’t be afraid anymore.”

You convince yourself that it’s a dream. There’s no way he could have this intention…no way.

 

**17.** **He held her for what felt like decades. (Roman)**

A smile attempts to form on your lips as you finally step out of his hold, “Thank you, Roman. I appreciate everything that—”

“You don’t have to do that with me.” His glove covered hand grips your bicep, “I know how disappointing that kind of loss can be.”

“I’ll be fine, right? Isn’t that what they used to tell you, Champ?” You recognize the sarcasm is coating all your words; but he sees right through you, and you hate it, “Thanks for the concern. But I’ll be fine.”

“Right, well, when your ego deflates a little, you know my room number.” He kisses your forehead then disappears, before you can reward him with a witty comeback.

 

**18.** **“If you take her eyes, she will be blind; but if you take her heart, she will be empty.” (Seth)**

“What are you looking at?” You are slightly flustered when he points out the quote to you, “Of course, in a bible of quotes, you’d find the most depressing one.”

Seth was exhausted from his flight, but he still let you drag him to the bookstore before heading home. You had run all your errands prior to his arrival, except for this one.

Adjusting his thick black frames, he snaps the book shut and sets it back on the shelf, “It makes you think though.”

You knew what he was referring to, the guilt which nearly kept the two of you apart, “Hey…” Snuggling up to him, you kiss his t-shirt covered shoulder, “You know what that quote doesn’t say?”

Seth looks over at you, trying to restrain a smile, “What’s that?”

“It takes a masterful hand to stitch a heart back together again.”

 

**19.** **You just wanted to drag your nails down his back and tangle your fingers in his hair. (Roman)**

But you resist the urge as you step off the elevator, walking in the opposite direction down the hallway; you can’t continue to use Roman when it’s convenient. He gets full of himself, thinking he can somehow make things better or tell you what’s what on a night like tonight.

You don’t want a boyfriend. You don’t want to depend on anyone for that matter. They have a terrible habit of letting you down all the time.

Getting settled in for the night, you hear the repetitive thud on your door just as you are about to slide into bed. You know who it is, what he wants, and what it will lead to…yet you hesitate.

**20.** **“You are cordially invited to go fuck yourself.” (Moxley)**

“Oh, really? You are cordially invited to go fuck yourself, bitch!”

You have nearly snatched her hair as the audience roars, but he prevents the contact and gets your glare in response. Reby continues to snap back at you; but all you see is red and her voice just sounds like ringing in your ears.

Jon Moxley, along with the rest of the audience, is clearly enjoying the sight, especially as he gets to ‘handle’ you and keep you from striking your target, “Maybe you should establish what kind of match this is–”

Snatch the mic out of his hand, well aware of how much you are turning him on with your anger and the kind of night you have in store once you leave the ring, “It is an ‘I’m gonna kick everybody’s ass who keeps me from punching that skank’ match!”

 

**21.** **It started without the glamour, without the drama; it started with a smile. (Seth)**

His smile is everything to you, pure poetry when he lets a genuine one dress his lips; even now, despite the way things have ended, you still lock the image in your mind as he hands you the tissue to wipe your eyes.

“I was proud of you. I mean—I know I have no right to be, but that was…amazing.”

“Yeah, I’m kind of incredible, Seth. You must have forgotten.”

You are proud of what your match, and nothing could bring you down. The tears were happy, and his space beside you was familiar. You two started without the glamour, without the drama; it started with a smile – the same one he showed to you now.

“Not for a second, (Y/N).”

**22.** **“There is a fine line between being sexually frustrated and sexually furious.” (Roman)**

“You know that right?” Roman stands with his back to the door, the same one he entered and closed without much of an invitation from you. The man oozes sex without trying, staring down at you like your fresh meat, “You wanna guess which one you’re making me right now?”

“Come on, that’s not fair.” You step back as he approaches, ignoring his smile by bowing your head, “I wasn’t even trying.”

“You don’t have to do much.” Roman backs you up until the back of your legs hit the bed, “Playing hard to get is just blurring that line more and more for me.”

**23.** **He didn’t have anyone else, so you always made sure that you were there for him. (Roman)**

One versus all was supposed to be just a gimmick, you never expected him to be trapped in a storyline that made it true. Yet there he sat, barely surviving his latest title defense, alone in the locker room.

You don’t wait for an invitation into the room, instead going in and straddling the bench next to him. His eyes are glued to the title in his lap; he has yet to touch ground.

Curling your arms around him, you kiss his sweaty bicep then tilt your head until his eyes finally lock onto yours. You smile as he frees a hand from the belt and snakes it into your hair, “You did great tonight, Champ.”

**24.** **“He still loves you.” (Seth)**

“What if I told you your ex still thinks about you?”

“Seth, just stop.” Your arms remain crossed as you adjust uncomfortably beside him; the bitterness of your ending tightens your jaw as the tears itch your eyes. You look away, sneaking a swipe of stray tears.

Seth knows what he’s done; he knows it is anything but okay. You are justified in walking away, justified in tending to the line of men who were begging for a chance with you. Still, shameless and foolish enough to be brave, Seth’s voice is airy and warm, “He still loves you.”

**25.** **He wasn’t as tough as they all thought, and she knew it. (Dean)**

You don’t say a word when he moves away from the wash cloth; you know why he resists. You know how pissed he is when things don’t go perfect, when his matches aren’t exactly what he pictured they would be. At this stage, Dean Ambrose expects every match to be perfect, and stupid mistakes irk him for days.

Rather than argue, you use your free hand and press your index and middle finger to his healthy jaw – forcing him to stay in place as you wash the dry blood of his wound.  Once you’re certain he will stay in place, you drop your hand to his and lace your fingers with his.

After a stubborn breath heavily leaves him, his blue eyes find yours following a kiss to your skin, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome…asshole.”


End file.
